This invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to implements for applying granular material, such as fertilizer or pesticides in granular form, to vegetation or to the ground. This invention is in the nature of an improvement over such implements as are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,558,352; 2,759,637; 2,929,634; and 4,008,833; and comprises a structure that, in operation, is able to cover a wide area during traverse over the ground; and which, when folded for transport or storage, occupies a minimum of space both longitudinally and transversely of the machine.